Having some fun
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Kol, el lunático, el más salvaje de los Mikaleson, disfruta de la vida universitaria en compañía de Jeremy Gilbert.


**Disclaimer** : The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso** : _"Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons."_

 **Advertencias:** violencia, lenguaje soez.

 **NdA** : número de palabras: 991.

* * *

 **Having some fun**

Kol había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaban las fiestas de fraternidad, sin dudarlo era lo mejor de las nuevas décadas. Alcohol sin restricciones, locura, diversión y muchos cuerpos semidesnudos. Esta nueva forma de estudiar en la universidad era lo mejor que le había pasado en sus pocos meses de vuelta a la vida.

Y todo gracias a Jeremy Gilbert. Espiarle y hacerle creer que era amigo suyo era una de las mejores decisiones que podía haber tomado. Sorprendentemente para él, fue divertido pasar el tiempo con el humano. Salían a bares, le enseñaba la música de moda y era el compañero perfecto para beber y ligar.

Y hablando de Jeremy, ¿dónde estaba? Kol agudizó su oído, no sin dificultad, pues la música house estaba muy alta y dificultaba localizar al joven. De no haber tenido mil años, a lo mejor habría tenido que localizarle a la manera humana: yendo de habitación en habitación.

— _Vamos Jeremy, no querrás que una chica beba sola ¿no?_

Así que estaba con Stacy, una rubia bastante tonta que les llevaba persiguiendo desde que los vio. Kol fue a rescatar a su nuevo amigo, había estado con Stacy y no merecía la pena el riesgo a pillar clamidia por eso. Menos mal que Kol era un vampiro y se había librado de tan molesto inconveniente.

— _Mejor en otro momento, tengo que buscar a Kol…_

— _Pasa de él. Te aseguro que te lo pasarás mucho mejor conmigo. Sé hacer cosas con la lengua que te harán suplicar por más._

Menuda zorra.

El vampiro original hizo su entrada abriendo la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

— ¡Jeremy! Al fin te encuentro colega. — Dijo sonriendo a los dos que saltaron nerviosos por su brusca entrada.

— Iba a ir a buscarte ahora. ¿No tenemos que ir a _ese_ sitio? — Jeremy parecía tan desesperado por alejarse de la rubia que Kol se rio abiertamente.

— Oh sí, sí. Pero antes tal vez prefieras ver el concurso de camisetas mojadas que está habiendo en la piscina.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó desconfiado pero divertido.

— Sí, y la pelirroja que te gusta es una de ellas. — Stacy los miró con desprecio antes de salir por la puerta ofendida.

Los amigos se rieron con la airada salida de la chica y se dirigieron, entre risas y bromas, a la piscina. Cuando llegaron, efectivamente había unas cuantas chicas y algunos chicos subidos a unas mesas y una especie de presentador proponiendo retos. El premio era una botella de ron. Kol sacudió la cabeza.

— Ahora vuelvo. — Jeremy no le miró dos veces mientras el vampiro se marchaba, simplemente asintió distraídamente sin perder de vista el espectáculo.

El original no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. Stacy había encontrado una nueva víctima y se lo estaban montando en el baño. Sin importarle la privacidad, entró en el lugar donde estaba la pareja y antes de que pudieran reaccionar obligó al chico a marcharse mediante compulsión. Cuando el chico salió, Kol cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? Apártate pirado. — Exigió la joven rubia mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos a la espera de que el chico cumpliera sus órdenes.

Pirado. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo llamaba así. Kol sonrió a la vez de forma amenazadora y encantadora.

— Stacy, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Primero intentas pasarle clamidia a mi amigo y luego me insultas. — Se acercó a ella en dos pasos y ella retrocedió. — ¿Me tienes miedo, querida?

— N-No. Si no me dejas ir gritaré.

— ¿En serio? De acuerdo, entonces vete. — Exclamó asombrado mientras se apartaba de la puerta. Stacy lo miró sorprendida y se lanzó hacia la única salida. Aliviada, la abrió, antes de que una fuerza la cerrara. La chica sintió una suave risa en su nuca.

— Era broma. — Kol hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica sin cuidado. Ella fue a gritar pero una mano en su boca impedía que se escuchara ningún sonido. — Sabes tan mal como follas. — Afirmó disgustado.

Los ojos de Stacy se llenaron de lágrimas mientras le suplicaba que la soltara.

— Me parece que no. No deberías haberte acercado a Jeremy Gilbert— Dijo levantando un bate que había encontrado en una de las habitaciones y que la chica no se había dado cuenta que llevaba. Kol sonrió de forma sádica al ver la mueca de terror de la chica antes de golpearle en la cabeza con el bate.

* * *

— Eh, tío, ¿dónde te habías metido? — Preguntó Jeremy cuando su amigo por fin reapareció.

— He estado con las gemelas Davies. Totalmente recomendables. — Afirmó Kol mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. — ¿Y bien? ¿Quién ha ganado?

Jeremy sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerse la poca vergüenza que tenía el moreno, cuando reparó en el bate que llevaba su amigo. Lo tenía apoyado a modo de bastón.

— ¿Y ese bate?

— Me lo he encontrado abandonado y me lo he adueñado. — Explicó mostrándoselo el vampiro.

Jeremy frunció el ceño confuso.

— ¿En una de las habitaciones?

— Sí.

— ¡Lo has robado! — Acusó sorprendido.

— Bah, nadie se dará cuenta y yo le voy a dar mucho más uso. Dejaré de un lado mis modales ingleses y me enseñarás a jugar al béisbol, ¿qué te parece?

Jeremy se debatía entre mostrarse divertido o alarmado. No podía creer que su amigo hubiera robado un bate.

— Además, ya tiene nombre. No se puede abandonar las cosas con nombres.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? — Preguntó divertido.

— Stacy. — La expresión de sorpresa que puso el pequeño Gilbert valía oro. — Venga, vamos a buscar algo de diversión, Jer.

Se dirigieron a la zona de bebidas para servirse dos copas mientras Kol no perdía detalle de quiénes le prestaban demasiada atención al castaño. Sonriendo elaboró una lista de personas que iban a conocer a Stacy.

A Kol nunca le había gustado compartir sus cosas, desde pequeño. Y Jeremy era _suyo_.


End file.
